Our Hearts
by FireflyLake
Summary: Amu is now seventeen and trying to figure herself out. She has been dating Tadase for sometime, but now when she sees him she walks the other way. What happened to her fairytale love? And who is this mysterious man that showed up in her life? She can't hide from her problems forever, but maybe if she faces her fears she can find her happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Honey gold eyes stared out a window aimlessly. As the final bell rang they snapped back to the clock on the wall. School had just let out and everyone was packing their things. Eyes to the ground and avoiding her friends Amu walked down the hall and hid behind a tree once she exited the school. After seeing two sets of blonde hair walk by she let out a sigh and headed in the opposite direction towards the market.

Four sets of eyes watched as she put her headphones in. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia watched her cry silently as she pulled up her black hood. The charas each tried to distract her and cheer her up, but it was to no avail. Nothing they did would work. Everything they tried she ignored, even when they were trying to warn here.

"Ah!" Amu had bumped into someone and started to fall backwards. Her eyes were closed tightly as she expected to hit the ground, but when the impact never came she opened her eyes, blinking a few times at the site before her. "I-Ikuto?" She stared at the man before, bewildered. As she took in the site of the man before her she came to a realization.

The man chuckled and stood her up. "No, my name is not Ikuto. Are you okay miss?" His midnight eyes looked at her in a playful manner.

"Hi-Hinamori Amu." Her heart was pounding and her mind was going everywhere. "I'm sorry for bumping into you! Also, thank you for catching me!" She bowed nervously. After he pat her head and told her not to worry she couldn't help, but stare as he walked off. "I don't understand. Who is he?"

* * *

Later that night Amu sat at her desk with Miki, drawing the man they had seen earlier on. The five girls stared at the picture together. The man had a slender face with pale skin. His hair was blue and covered one eye partially. Though when she saw him his eyes were playful she had drawn him with a more mischievous look.

"Uh Amu? I know Miki has been helping you a bit, but this is more than accurate!" Ran complimented the drawing. "Why did you draw him though?" She had asked the question they had all been wondering.

Dia shot her a look before floating in front of the picture. "Sorry if Ran is being too direct Amu, but we are all curious as to why. We have been trying to get through to you for several weeks now, but you wouldn't respond. Then he comes along and it's like you had this spark and have started to change." She and the other charas looked to her with pleading eyes.

Leaning back in her chair she pulled them all into a hug. "I'm sorry. You're right. I haven't been myself since that night. I didn't mean to worry you guys." She let them go and gave them a small, but genuine smile. "I don't know why, but this man caught my attention." Looking over the picture she flipped it over. "Enough of that though. What can I do to make it up to you guys?"

Without missing a beat Su grabbed a card from the trash and brought it over. "Why don't we go to the party? All our other friends will be there, so maybe it will help lift your spirits more?"

Ran nodded excitedly. "Yeah it would be good for all of us to get out of this stuffy room!" She cheered her agreement.

Amu laughed and agreed. "Alright, we can go. Now come on it's late. If we are going to be our best we need to sleep." Smiling she waited for her charas to all go to sleep before laying back on her bed and looking out her window. No matter what she did she couldn't fall asleep soon enough. Her head was filled with that one moment replaying. It felt too familiar, even though she knew she had never met or seen him before.

* * *

 _Wedding bells rang out and people cheered. Amu stood in an all white dress at the altar. Nikaido was talking and asking for her to repeat her vows. Filled with joy she recited them with all of her heart. As her veil was lifted her groom was revealed to be Tadase. Her heart started pounding until she looked out into the crowd and saw everyone. As he asked if anyone has any objections Amu threw her bouquet to the ground._

 _"I can't do this." She muttered as all eyes were on her. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran away from the wedding and out to the street. Across from her she saw the man she had bumped into. "It's you again." Looking closely she could see him mouth something and walk away. "Wait what did you say?" She chased after him as he went around the corner. when she reached the other side he had vanished. "Where-"_

 _"I'm right here." The voice was smooth and came from behind her. "Turn around."_

 _Fear struck her, but she turned around anyway. It wasn't the same man she had chased after. Now before her stood a younger man with the same eyes she had seen well over a hundred times before. "Is it really..."_

* * *

Amu woke up abruptly to her alarm clock ringing loudly in her ears. "It was... just a dream." She laid back down and hugged her pillow to her chest. "Ugh..." Rolling onto her side she turned her eyes to the clear blue morning sky. "That means I'm back to reality." She groaned as she finally sat up and proceeded to get ready for the party later on.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think of this so far?**_


	2. Chapter 2

After several outfits being thrown across her room Amu finally decided on what to wear. She had on black ripped shorts, a black camisole and black combat boots that went up to her knees. She put her white studded belt on and tied a red plaid jacket around her waist. "What do you guys think?" Turning for her charas she tried to show off her outfit.

The four charas looked at her outfit and decided she needed a little more. Miki pulled her hair back into a ponytail and added her old red and black beanie. Dia gave her a pair of black fingerless gloves. Ran and Su made sure she was accessorized with strawberry earrings and thin metal bracelets. "Perfect!" They all cheered in unison and gave each other a thumbs up for the masterpiece they had created.

After a giggle fit Amu attached her pouch she had for the girls and put her phone in her pocket. "Everyone ready to go?" Amu checked to make sure she had everything before she left. On her desk was a black choker with a cross on it. Letting her fingers slide over it she was startled by the girls' rushing her to leave. "Right! Let's go!" She grabbed the choker and ran out.

* * *

The party started in a few hours and at the speed she was peddling she would get their late. She didn't really want to go, but she didn't want to worry anyone. Nobody knew why she had a sudden change in character except for two people. Shaking her head she tried to push the thought out of her mind. **Come on Amu! Get yourself together! Just act cool!** Taking in a deep breath she continued riding her bike, opting to take the longer route. Zoning out about how she was going to act, she nearly fell off her bike when someone beeped their horn at her.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!" The voice was laid back and cool. "I was on my way to get Utau and drop her off at a party. Where are you headed? I can give you ride if you like."

Smiling Amu accepted and hopped into the passenger side. "Thanks Kukai. I'm actually going to the party." She smiled, but it was fake.

Kukai eyed her, not liking what he was hearing. "Can you hand me my phone? Its in the glove compartment." He watched out of the corner of his eye as she rummaged through it. "Thanks." He opened it up and swiftly sent a group text before turning it off and sliding it into his pocket. "Looks like I'm going too!"

Eyes widening Amu understood what he just did. "Kukai it's fine you didn't have to do that." Even though she said it, she was glad he did.

"I'm not gonna let one of my best friends just go in alone now am I? Besides I'd rather be there to have your back and hang with Utau as opposed to watching the freshman." He gave her a quick smile as he turned the corner. "Just so you know I haven't told anyone. I haven't even seen him since you told me." His happy expression turned into an angry one. He gritted his teeth together. "I can't believe him. All I need is for him to make one wrong move and I'll- Amu?" Turning he saw tears coming down her cheek. He pulled into the drive way, but didn't get out of the car. "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head Amu wiped her tears away. "It's fine. Thank you Kukai. I owe you a lot. I'll talk to him at the party and let everyone else know its over after." She smiled wiping the last of her tears then jumped out as soon as she saw her blonde, pig tailed friend. "Utau!"

As much as he wanted to comfort her he knew now wasn't the right time. Instead he smiled at his girlfriend and best friend who was like a little sister to him. Once they were all in the car he drove them to where the first half of the party was being held at. Every now and then he would look in the mirror and check on the pinkette. **Amu...**

* * *

Kukai pulled up to Tadase's house with his music blaring. Hearing his radio everyone came out to greet them, with a certain blonde standing behind the rest in slight disbelief. It wasn't until Amu stepped out that the mood really changed. Admist the excitement Tadase made his way to the car and had beckoned everyone inside to the party.

As Amu walked in last she was pulled to the side. The little color she had left in her face went away as she came face to face with Tadase. Trying to act calm and collected she forced a small smile. "Tadase! Hi, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while now. I've been a bit worried about you. The last time we spoke you left me hanging." He looked to her with a hint of fear in his eyes.

Keeping her composure as best she could she was relieved when she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulder. "Kukai!" She smiled, hugging his arm as he messed with her hat and hair.

Flashing a big smile at Tadase he pulled Amu closer. "What's up you guys? You're missing out on all the fun, we are about to start a game." He looked to Amu waiting for an explanation.

"We were just catching up." Laughing at his cheerfulness she brushed him off. "As I was about to say, I have just been really busy with other things. Now let's go join everyone. Kukai wanna team up or is it girls versus guys?" Amu let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as they walked away from Tadase, who had no choice, but to agree with them.

* * *

 ** _I know it's rather short, but its the best I have so far. ... Seeing as how my laptop keeps crashing... Let me know if you want more._**


End file.
